powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Archangel Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of the Archangels. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Angel Physiology. Opposite to Archdemon Physiology. Also Called *Amesha Spenta Physiology *Archangel Mimicry *Chief Angel Physiology *Shihiten/Shitenjin/Shitenshi/Shitenshin/Shitennin/Shitennyo Physiology (Japanese Angel Only) Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Archangels (literally chief angel). Beings similar to archangels are found in a number of religious traditions (including Zoroastrianism); but the word "archangel" itself is usually associated with the Abrahamic religions of Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Applications *Absolute Immortality *Angel Physiology **Angel Lord Physiology **Transcendent Angel Physiology *Angelic Force Manipulation **Holy Powers **Divine Powers *Divine Presence *Heaven Lordship *Salvation *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Beauty *Virtue Embodiment **Virtue Inducement Archangels *'Ananiel' **Conceptual Lordship ***Conceptual Music **Directional Lordship (South Wind) **Divine-Angelic Physiology ***Godly Incarnation **Esoteric Water Manipulation ***Conceptual Water Manipulation **Empathic Element Manipulation **Eternal Transcendence **Flow Manipulation **Guardianship **Infinite Supply **Nature Lordship **Nigh Omnipresence ***Nigh Omniscience **Unity **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ***Rain Mimicry **Yin & Yang Manipulation *'Ariel' **Chivalry **Creative Energy Manipulation **Divine-Angelic Physiology ***Demiurge Physiology **Divine Earth Manipulation **Extrasensory Perception **Healing **Holy Smoke Manipulation **Holy Water Manipulation **Life Aspect Manifestation **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology ***Mysticism **Nature Guardianship **Possession *'Azrael' **Death Embodiment ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Inducement ***Necroscience **Directional Lordship (the South) **Grim Reaper Physiology **Multiple Faces **Soul Manipulation *'Barachiel' **Absolute Command **Answer Manipulation **Authority Embodiment **Blessing Manipulation **Boundary Manipulation **Guardianship **Leadership Intuition **Life Aspect Manifestation **Love Derivation *'Camael' **Aura Manipulation (Anahata) **Chivalry **Courage Manipulation **Freedom Inducement **Holy Fire Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Paradise Entrance **Peace Inducement **Perseverance Manipulation **Pure Heart **Purpose Manipulation **Relationship Manipulation **Sephirot Empowerment (Geburah) ***Fire Manipulation ***Law Intuition ***Lie Detection **Strength Manipulation ***Absolute Strength **Supernatural Hearing **War Manipulation *'Gabriel' **Absolute Strength **Air Manipulation (north) ***Air/Wind Generation ***Cold Air Manipulation ***Pure Wind & Sacred Wind Manipulation **Communication Manipulation **Dream Manipulation **Divine Object (trumpet, scepter, lantern and scroll) **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Death Inducement **Guardianship **Hope Inducement **Occurrence Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience ***Omnilingualism **Resurrection **Sephirot Empowerment (Yesod) **Truth Inducement *'Haniel' **Desire Form **Happiness Inducement **Joy Bringer **Love Embodiment ***Love Manipulation **Passion Embodiment ***Passion Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation ***Pleasure Inducement **Sephirot Empowerment **Sex Angel Lord Physiology **Tantric Manipulation **Victory Inducement *'Israfil/Raphael' **Absolute Invulnerability **Air Manipulation (west) ***Air/Wind Generation ***Pure Wind ***Sacred Wind Manipulation **Aura Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Divine Metal Manipulation ***Wu Xing Manipulation ****Supernatural Life-Force **Flawless Indestructibility **Omni-Healing ***Flawless Restoration ***Health Optimization ***Musical Healing (can heal/resurrection via horn) **Light Manipulation **Love Inducement **Music Embodiment **Nigh Omniscience **Restoration Embodiment **Resurrection (via horn, only on others, by God's Permission.) **Sage **Sephirot Empowerment (Tipheret) ***Absolute Beauty ***Beauty Embodiment ***Higher Consciousness **Solar Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Supernatural Swordsmanship **Victory Embodiment *'Jegudiel' **Blessing Embodiment ***Holy Gift **Omnibenevolence **Punishment *'Maalik' **Absolute Illusion **Angel Manipulation (Zabaniyah) **Darkside View **Hell Lordship ***Hell Manipulation **Pyric Spectrum Manipulation ***Fire Embodiment ***Hell-Fire Manipulation **Subordination Manipulation **Tormentor ***Eternal Torment Inducement **True Illusion *'Metatron' **Absolute Condition **Angel Manipulation **Angelic Force Manipulation **Almighty Ascension **Authority (King of Angels) **Chaotic Form **Divine Force Manipulation **Divinity **Holy Fire Manipulation **Literary Manipulation **Spiritual Perfection **Godly Incarnation **Heaven Lordship **Holy Voice/Supreme Voice (the Mouthpiece of God) **Nigh Omnipotence **Nigh Omniscience ***Omnilingualism **Prime Being **Sephirot Empowerment (Keter) **Tetralogy **Zenith *'Michael' **Absolute Senses **Absolute Condition **Absolute Will **Banishment **Chivalry **Combat Perception **Divine Weaponry (Sword & Spear) **Divine-Angelic Physiology ***Godly Incarnation **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Heaven Lordship **Mountain Manipulation **Nature Manipulation ***Divine Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation **Nigh Omnipotence **Divine Combat ***Demonic Slayer ***Divine Weaponry **Purification **Angel Creation (through his tears) ***Angel Manipulation (those made of his tears) **Holy Fire Manipulation **Omni-Healing **Sephirot Empowerment (Hod) **True Hero **Virtue Inducement *'Phanuel' **Guardianship (Those who inherited salvation in God) **Guilt Embodiment (Repentance) **Hope Embodiment **Judgement Manipulation **Truth Inducement (Minister of Truth) *'Ramiel' **Clairvoyance ***Divination **Electricity Embodiment (Thunder) ***Divine Weather Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation **Hope Manipulation ***Hope Inducement **Soul Manipulation *'Raguel' **Concord Manipulation **Karma Manipulation **Justice Embodiment **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement **Revenge Empowerment *'Raziel' **Absolute Wisdom **Alchemy **Cosmic Knowledge **Enlightenment **Extrasensory Perception **Guardianship **Sephirot Empowerment (Chokmah) **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology ***Almighty Magic ***Angelic Magic *'Riḍwan' **Absolute Wish **Angel Manipulation **Genie Manipulation (former minions of Iblis) **Happiness Inducement **Heaven Lordship ***Heaven Manipulation **Holy Gift **Houri Manipulation **Joy Bringer **Lightside View **Subordination Manipulation *'Sariel/Selaphiel' **Death Sense **Earth Manipulation **Fragrance Manipulation **Guardianship **Healing ***Health Optimization **Prayer Empowerment *'Sandalphon' **Cherubim Physiology or Ophanim Physiology **Divine Combat **Divine Presence **Heaven Lordship **Music Manipulation **Sephirot Empowerment (Malkuth) **Unnatural Size *'Uriel' **Absolute Accuracy **Absolute Wisdom **Air Manipulation (south) ***Air/Wind Generation ***Hot Air Manipulation ***Pure Wind & Sacred Wind Manipulation **Art Manipulation **Cherubim Physiology or Seraphim Physiology **Claircognizance **Destruction **Divine Object (chalice, book and scroll) **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Guardianship **Holy Fire Embodiment/Fire Embodiment **Key to the Door (Keys to the Pit) **Literary Manipulation **Love Inducement **Musical Empathic Projection **Poetry Embodiment **Science Intuition **Sephirot Empowerment (Netzach) **Solar Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Zadkiel/Sachiel' **Almighty Object (Dagger) **Boundless Influence **Chivalry **Dimensional Independence **Eternal Virtue Inducement **Freedom Manipulation ***Free Action **Godly Incarnation (Righteousness of God) **Holy Water Manipulation **Mystic Embodiment **Omnibenevolence **Patience Embodiment **Reactive Adaptation **Sephirot Empowerment (Chesed) ***Sephirot Mimicry *'Zaphkiel/Jophiel' **Angelic Energy Manipulation ***Sacred Light Manipulation **Healing **Justice Manipulation ***Judgement Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience (God's Knowledge) ***Absolute Wisdom ***Claircognizance ***Cosmic Knowledge **Path Maker **Supreme Observation Fallen Archangels *'Formally All'; Transcendent Angel Physiology *'Lucifer' **Absolute Beauty **Cherubim Physiology or Seraphim Physiology **Corruption Inducement **Divine-Demonic Physiology (currently) ***Demon Lord/Transcendent Demon Physiology ***Omnimalevolence ***Satanic Incarnation **Enlightenment (in the Book of Abramelin) **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology (currently) **Fire Manipulation ***Hell Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Heaven Lordship (formally) **Hell Lordship **Primordial Light Manipulation ***Esoteric Light Manipulation ****Dark Light, Demonic Light & White Light Manipulation ***Light Generation **Nigh Omnipotence **Nigh Omniscience ***Absolute Intelligence ***Absolute Wisdom ***Absolute Wits **Pride Embodiment ***Arrogance Inducement **Punishment **Soul Manipulation **Vice Inducement *'Samael' **Absolute Concealment (Blindness of God) **Authority (Head of the Satan's, Prince of all Demons & of Rome, & Chief of fallen angels) **Corruption Inducement **Darkness Manipulation **Death Embodiment ***Death Aspect Manifestation ***Death-Force Manipulation ****Death Manipulation *****Death Inducement ***Necroscience **Demiurge Physiology **Destruction (the Destroyer) **Divine-Demonic Physiology (currently) ***Darkside View ***Demon Lord/Transcendent Demon Physiology ***Satanic Incarnation **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology (currently) **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Heaven Lordship (formally; Ruler of the Fifth & Seventh Heaven) **Hell Lordship (Ruler of the Third Hell) **Land Lordship (Patron of Edom) **Poison Embodiment (Venom of God) ***Omnipoison **Rumor Manipulation (the Accuser) **Seductive Magnetism (the Seducer) ***Meta Lust Inducement ***Persuasion/Desire Exhibition ***Seduction Intuition **Sin Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Trickster **Tormentor ***Punishment Associations *Godly Incarnation *Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Limitations *May be vulnerable to Divine Slayer *Archdemon can prove equals. Known Users See Also: Celestial Paragons and Archangels. Gallery Archangel Physiology by Asmodel.jpeg|Asmodel (DC Comics) a King-Angel of the Cherubim Alpha Battalion for the Bull Host. Michael.jpg|Michael is the fearless commander of God's Heavenly armies. Uriel0_large.jpg|Uriel (Lady Death) Archangel_Uriel_by_Tarayue.jpg|Archangel Uriel (Light of God) The Archangels.png|(From top to bottom) Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel (Supernatural). Archangel 01.jpg Archangels 02.jpg|Heaven's most terrifying weapons. Archangel Raphael 03.jpg|Raphael, the Archangel of healing. COMBAT_ARCHANGELS_V_by_masiani.jpg|The rebel Lucifer is cast out of Heaven by his brothers. Archangel_Metatron.jpg|Metatron, the king of angels. Mike and Gabe.jpeg|Michael (left) and Gabriel (right) (Legion) Archangel Gabriel second appearance.png|Gabriel (Toaru Majutsu no Index) Aiwass-0.png|Aiwass (Toaru Majutsu no Index) Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) Metatron_H.png|Metatron (Valkyrie Crusade) Raphael H.png|Raphael (Valkyrie Crusade) Uriel_H.png|Uriel (Valkyrie Crusade) Gabriel_H.png|Gabriel (Valkyrie Crusade) Sandalphon_H.png|Sandalphon (Valkyrie Crusade) Ramiel_H.png|Ramiel (Valkyrie Crusade) Angewomon official art.jpg|Angewomon (Digimon) is an Archangel Digimon Angewomon X (Digimon).jpg|Angewomon X (Digimon) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mystic Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Galleries